staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 06:25 La Scala na Pradze - W.Lutosławski - "Wariacje na temat Paganiniego", S.Rachmaninow - "Rapsodia na temat Paganiniego a-moll op.43"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 5 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Nowy kraj (Spish) kraj prod.Izrael (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Węże i drabiny odc.15 (Fetch the Vet /The snakes and ladders); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Domisie - Boję się ciemności; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Lippy and Messy - /odc.26/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.48; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.48; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Nugzar w Gruzji (Let's dance (5). Nugzar in Georgia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Od przedszkola do Opola - Lora Szafran; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Awantura o Basię - odc 8 Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 (TXT str.777) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hospicjum to też życie AD 2006; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Był taki dzień - 5 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Alfabet samorządowy - L - jak lojalność; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:14 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Łowcy Przygód - Tropiciel się nie boi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Hospicjum to też życie AD 2006; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Inspektor Gadżet (Inspector Gadget); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Hospicjum to też życie AD 2006; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 3 W słodkich wodach (Planet Earth 3 Fresh Water) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Alastair Fothergill; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych (TXT str.777) 16:50 Hospicjum to też życie AD 2006; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress (txt str.777) 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 3; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Wizja lokalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Niby Puchatek, Sen nie sen - odc. 34 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Sham Pooh); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Żałobnik (Pallbearer, The) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Matt Reeves; wyk.:David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow, Michael Rapaport, Toni Collette; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:05 Uczta kinomana - Good bye Lenin (Good bye Lenin) 112'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); reż.:Wolfgang Becker; wyk.:Daniel Bruhl, Katrin Sass, Maria Simon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (TXT str.777) 00:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Perła w koronie 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Łucja Kowolik, Jan Englert, Jan Bogusz, Jerzy Cnota, Henryk Maruszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 La Scala na Pradze - Sergiej Rachmaninow - "Rapsodia na temat Paganiniego a-moll op.43"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Był taki dzień - 5 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 78 Ojcowie z ogłoszenia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 79 Lany poniedziałek... w niedzielę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Smak Europy - Poszukiwanie kryteriów ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kto nie pracuje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 801 Sens; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 441; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Dom Małych Krzykaczy - odc.1 (House Of Thiny Tearaways) 55'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (6) Zbigniew Wodecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.1 (You are what you are II) 24'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Mali do Egiptu (Around the worlds in 80 treasures.Mali to Egypt) 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 11:15 Alfabet samorządowy - L - jak lojalność; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Zadaru (186); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Zachodni szlak (The Way West) 116'; western kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:Andrew McLaggen; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Robert Mitchum, Sally Field, Lola Albright, Richard Widmark; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1345; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 803 Wybory; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 270 Słoneczny pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Alfabet samorządowy - Ł - jak ład; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Mój pierwszy raz - (39); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 7/13 Diagnoza; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 (txt str.777) 20:50 Korespondent - odc.1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Warto rozmawiać - Pomiędzy hańbą a męczeństwem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 23:15 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Bar Świat 69'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Joanna Bogacka, Janusz R. Nowicki, Monika Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Zieliński, Janusz Michałowski, Leon Charewicz, Jan Kociniak, Ceary Kosiński, Wojciech Siemion, Jan Pęczek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Ogród sztuk - Pamięć o grobach; program Kamili Dreckiej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Jerzy Ziarnik; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wacław Kowalski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jerzy Nowak, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Barbara Młynarska, Władysław Hańcza, Cezary Julski, Mieczysław Kalenik, Wiesław Michnikowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Rzeszów 06:35 Eurinfo 06:45 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 07:25 Książka tygodnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Z tygodnia na tydzień, Info Polska 2006 08:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia, Przyroda 08:15 XX - lecie sakry biskupiej, Dokument 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Spotkanie z folklorem, Kultura 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Kurier sportowy 09:45 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Integracja, Magazyn 2006 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką, magazyn o książkach 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Telewizja Regionów, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:34 Koszykówka kobiet - Wisła Kraków - Gwiazdy 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Wisła Kraków - Gwiazdy 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Kresowe nekropolie, Dokument 17:05 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej, Dokument Polska 2004 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 18:30 Transmisja sportowa, Relacja 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 2006 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, Info Polska 2006 22:00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu, Magazyn Polska 2006 22:30 Sportowa niedziela, Magazyn 2006 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:30 7 dni świat 23:55 Superrośliny - Śmiercionośna akacja, odc. 1{PL}, serial dokumentalny Kanada,Francja 2002; reż.: Jean - Luc Guidoin 00:50 Dzień pierwszy - cz. 1 / 2{PL}, dramat USA 1989; reż.: Joseph Sargent; wyk: Brian Dennehy, David Strathairn 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Król szamanów - serial animowany 08:00 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:30 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Japonia 12:15 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:25 Transylvania 6-5000 - horror komediowy reż. Rudy De Luca, Rudy DeLuca, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Joseph Bologna, Ed Begley Jr., Carol Kane Jugosławia/USA 1985 14:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 15:30 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 16:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 17:45 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport 19:15 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Helikopter w ogniu - dramat wojenny reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Ewan McGregor, Tom Sizemore, Sam Shepard USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Nowokaina - komedia sensacyjna reż. David Atkins, wyk. Steve Martin, Helena Bonham-Carter, Laura Dern, Elias Koteas USA 2001 01:10 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 01:40 Magazyn sportowy 03:40 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05:10 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Niania: Miłość i prawa ręka - serial komediowy odc. 39 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:25 Młode szpady - film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Hugh Dancy, Sarah-Jane Potts, Scott Hickman, Anthony Strachan Francja 2001 13:25 Boks Gala w Kempton Park - waga ciężka: Albert Sosnowski - Lawrence Tauasa 14:50 Niania: Miłość i prawa ręka - serial komediowy odc. 39 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 15:25 Co za tydzień 16:00 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 39 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Bezcenne zdjęcie... za 15 zł - serial komediowy odc. 9/15 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:40 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:15 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:30 Dwururka - talk show 01:10 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Stanisława Celińska, Andrzej Chyra, Cezary Kosiński Polska 2001 03:05 Telesklep 03:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Polskie krajobrazy - Od Elbląga do Malborka.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 392; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 148; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 25/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 778* - Fałszywe wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 779* - Męska rozmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Salon kresowy - Londyński lwowiak; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Wokół wielkiej sceny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z fary św. Stanisława i św. Wojciecha w Rzeszowie 14:15 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 15/15* - Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Zaproszenie - Wiwat Waza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Biografie - Joanna Chmielewska czyli moje wykopane studnie 50'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (16); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Filharmonia Łódzka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 393; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Wielkie pranie odc.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Benefis - Wojciecha Kilara; STEREO 21:45 Dubidu - odc. 5; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Warto rozmawiać - Pomiędzy hańbą a męczeństwem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 393; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - Ziarno 148; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Wielkie pranie odc.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zaproszenie - Wiwat Waza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 15/15* - Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Kapusty (61); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Salon kresowy - Londyński lwowiak; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Biografie - Joanna Chmielewska czyli moje wykopane studnie 50'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale Kino! 08:00 Kochajmy syrenki - komedia muzyczna reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Bohdan Łazuka, Jacek Fedorowicz, Czesław Wołłejko, Alicja Sędzińska Polska 1966 09:35 Generał Custer - western reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Robert Shaw, Mary Ure, Ty Hardin, Jeffrey Hunter USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 1967 12:00 Historia kina: Niemcy. Noc reżyserów - film dokumentalny 13:00 Ostatnie lato - dramat obyczajowy reż. Philip Haas, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Sean Penn, Anne Bancroft, James Fox USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:00 ostatni seans Gattaca, szok przyszłości - thriller SF reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Gore Vidal USA 1997 16:55 Kolekcjoner - thriller reż. William Wyler, wyk. Terence Stamp, Samantha Eggar, Mona Washbourne, Maurice Dallimore USA/Wlk. Brytania 1965 19:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: George Carlin - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ale mocne! Halloween - 20 lat później - horror reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Josh Hartnett, Adam Arkin, Michelle Williams USA 1998 21:35 Schyłek lata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tran Anh Hung, wyk. Tran Nu Yen-Khe, Nhu Quynh Nguyen, Le Khanh, Quang Hai Ngo Wietnam/ Niemcy/ Francja 2000 23:35 Rozgrywka - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:15 Morze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Baltasar Kormákur, wyk. Gunnar Eyjólfsson, Hélene de Fougerolles, Hilmir Snaer Gudnason, Kristbjörg Kjeld Islandia/Francja/Norwegia 2002 02:05 Z nurtem życia - film obyczajowy reż. Clara Law, wyk. Anthony Wong, Annette Shun Wah, Annie Yip, Edwin Pang Australia 1996 03:45 Dalej - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 07:00 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 08:40 Deser Może ten but pasuje - film krótkometrażowy 08:55 Kraksa "Księżniczki Malabaru" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles Legrand, wyk. Jacques Villeret, Jules-Angelo Bigarnet, Michele Laroque, Claude Brasseur Francja 2004 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 52 wyk. Japonia 2005 11:30 Sekret - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Halina Golanko, Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 12:55 Happy End - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Justin Theroux, Jennifer Tilly, Laila Robins USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003 14:25 Sejfmeni - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Hamburg, wyk. Sam Rockwell, Steve Zahn, Christina Kirk, Harvey Fierstein USA 1998 15:50 Człowiek o siedmiosekundowej pamięci - film dokumentalny reż. Jane Treays, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:40 Trójkąt - film przygodowy odc. 3 ost. reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Sam Neill, Eric Stoltz, Catherine Bell, Lou Diamond Phillips USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:05 Wojna światów - thriller SF reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Cruise, Dakota Fanning, Justin Chatwin, Miranda Otto USA 2005 20:00 Wizje IMAGINE - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 21:30 Rozdroże Cafe - dramat obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek Polska 2005 23:25 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 01:05 Ostre słówka - komediodramat reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Joan Allen, Kevin Costner, Erika Christensen, Keri Russell USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:00 Zabić prezydenta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Niels Mueller, wyk. Sean Penn, Naomi Watts, Don Cheadle, Jack Thompson USA/Meksyk 2004 04:35 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 08:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 10:20 Wstęp do meczu 10:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce 12:50 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 14:15 Wstęp do meczu 14:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Wisła Kraków 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - (Canal+ Sport2) 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - Chelsea Londyn 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:00 Koszykówka NBA: Mecz Philadelphia 76ers - Miami Heat (Canal+ Sport2) 20:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 22:45 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - AC Fiorentina (Canal+ Sport2) 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:50 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 02:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - Chelsea Londyn 04:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - AC Fiorentina Canal + 07:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 08:35 Tajemnica Galindeza - dramat polityczny reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Saffron Burrows, Eduard Fernández, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 10:40 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 12:25 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12:55 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny reż. Christian Frei, wyk. Szwajcaria 2005 14:40 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 16:15 Dziękuję, Zoe - komedia romantyczna reż. Finn Taylor, wyk. Robin Tunney, Tim Blake Nelson, Brad Hunt, Jason Priestley USA 2002 18:00 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 13/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 18:50 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:20 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Premiera Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 21:45 Królestwo niebieskie - dramat historyczny reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Orlando Bloom, Eva Green, Jeremy Irons, Liam Neeson USA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:10 Dziewiąty dzień - dramat wojenny reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Ulrich Matthes, August Diehl, Hilmar Thate, Bibiana Beglau Niemcy/Luksemburg/Czechy 2004 01:50 Zdradzony - thriller reż. Valerie Landsburg, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Kristy Swanson, Charles Malik Whitfield, Natassia Malthe USA 2005 03:15 Powrót na ziemię - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Janusz Kłosiński, Barbara Bargiełowska Polska 1967 04:40 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1977 05:05 SuperDeser Gwiezdny lot - film krótkometrażowy 05:35 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 13/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 10:00 Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:40 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:00 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:00 Wielka ucieczka Misia Yogi - film animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 19:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 19:50 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Discovery Atlas: Chiny bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Wielkie kopanie w Bostonie 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Niedościgniony - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Comanche - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Discovery Atlas: Chiny bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Wielkie kopanie w Bostonie 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy w samolocie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 18:00 Nil: W krainie królów i krokodyli - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 19:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie - film dokumentalny 20:00 Cudowna piramida - film dokumentalny 21:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: W mętnej wodzie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Nauka na tropie zbrodni: Szał zabijania - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Orgazmotron - film dokumentalny 00:00 Operacje plastyczne: Modlitwa o nos - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Uprowadzenie przez kosmitów - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl na aukcję - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Bowls International Open w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) - 7. dzień 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Tournoi de France w Paryżu: Mecz Francja - Niemcy 12:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów - podsumowanie sezonu 13:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - podsumowanie sezonu 14:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Peace Cup: Mecz finałowy 15:30 Maraton w Nowym Jorku 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Tournoi de France w Paryżu: Mecz Serbia i Czarnogóra - Francja 20:30 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Bowls International Open w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) - 8. dzień 23:00 Sumo Aki Basho w Tokio (Japonia) 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Hasselt (Belgia) - finał 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 06:30 Wariatki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barbara Hershey, Grace Johnston, John Heard USA 1988 08:30 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe Felix 2004 - relacja 10:00 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny reż. Franziska Buch, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Marie-Louise Stahl, Corinna Harfouch, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2004 11:55 Warm Springs - dramat biograficzny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Cynthia Nixon, David Paymer, Jane Alexander USA 2005 13:55 Frajer - komedia reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Amy Heckerling, Jason Biggs, Jimmi Simpson, Mena Suvari USA 2000 15:30 Grind - komedia reż. Casey La Scala, wyk. Mike Vogel, Vince Vieluf, Adam Brody, Joey Kern USA 2003 17:15 Marzyciel - dramat biograficzny reż. Marc Forster, wyk. Johnny Depp, Kate Winslet, Radha Mitchell, Julie Christie USA 2004 18:55 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:25 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia reż. Gary Winick, wyk. Jennifer Garner, Mark Ruffalo, Judy Greer, Andy Serkis USA 2004 21:00 Niedzielna megapremiera Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 23:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2002 00:00 Amityville - horror reż. Andrew Douglas, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Melissa George, Jesse James, Philip Baker Hall USA 2005 01:30 Atak na posterunek - film sensacyjny reż. Jean-François Richet, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Gabriel Byrne, Maria Bello USA/ Francja 2005 03:15 Mściciel - film sensacyjny reż. Philippe Martinez, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Valerie Tian, Simon Yam, Philip Tan USA/ Niemcy 2004 04:45 Dziś 13, jutro 30 - komedia reż. Gary Winick, wyk. Jennifer Garner, Mark Ruffalo, Judy Greer, Andy Serkis USA 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Seryjni randkowicze - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Raperska rodzina Runa - reality show 11:30 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV EMA 2006: Czerwony dywan 15:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 - wersja reżyserska 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Las Vegas - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Moi rodzice mnie kompromitują - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Wybryki gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 W poszukiwaniu jaguara - film dokumentalny 09:00 Syk śmierci - film dokumentalny 10:00 Tajemnicza siódemka z Afryki - film dokumentalny 11:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Pustynia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Bezwzględni wrogowie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 15:00 Łowcy mórz: U-215 i Alexander Macomb - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Siły natury - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Za kulisami: Start rakiety - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu - film dokumentalny 22:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? - film dokumentalny 23:00 Cud krwi - film dokumentalny 00:00 Epidemie: Ebola - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zabójcze koty - film dokumentalny Polsat Sport 06:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Turcja - Serbia i Czarnogóra 08:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - skrót meczu Kuba - Peru 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Japonia 12:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:40 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Francja - Kanada 14:00 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Brazylia - Japonia 15:20 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - USA 16:40 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Japonia 19:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Kager Gdynia - Bergson Śląsk Wrocław 21:30 2 x 45 - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Piłka ręczna Puchar Śląska - mecz Polska - Hiszpania 00:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - finał TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:05 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Skrót filmowy 07:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Bez komentarza - magazyn 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:40 Firma - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Skrót informacji 19:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót filmowy 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 01:30 Skrót filmowy 01:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 02:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 02:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 02:30 Skrót filmowy 02:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie dnia 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:40 Firma - magazyn 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:30 Skrót filmowy 04:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 05:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN 7 05:55 Wczoraj jak dziś - serial komediowy odc. 1/15 reż. Shawn Levy, USA 2002 07:35 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:05 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 19/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 09:35 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 20/22 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:05 Gdy czas ucieka - film katastroficzny reż. James Goldstone, wyk. Paul Newman, Jacqueline Bisset, William Holden, James Franciscus USA 1980 12:20 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 13:35 Agent przyszłości - serial SF odc. 5/16 USA 2003 14:30 Sopot Festival 2006: Katie Melua - koncert 15:15 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16:40 Był sobie łajdak - western reż. Joseph L.Mankiewicz, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Henry Fonda, Hume Cronyn, Warren Oates USA 1970 19:10 Medicopter 117 - serial przygodowy odc. 10/13 Niemcy 1998 20:10 Vanilla Sky - dramat psychologiczny reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Penelope Cruz, Cameron Diaz, Kurt Russell USA 2001 22:55 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 17/23 USA 2004 23:55 Apokalipsa - film sensacyjny reż. Martin Walz, wyk. Armin Rohde, Andrea Sawatzki, Karl Kranzkowski, Adriana Altaras Niemcy 1999 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku